Zero
Zero is a Rogue Shinigami framed for attempted assassination who fled to Hueco Mundo to find a way to prove his innocence. 'Appearance' Standing at 6' 7" Zero is of imposing height and build sporting shoulder length white hair and very light grey eyes. His body is also covered in scars and tattoos his most prominent tattoos are the ones on his arms and back dipicting various demons and dragons fighting Shinigami or Samurai. When weraing his hollow mask his eyes turn red with black sclera. Before leaving The Soul Socirty he wore the standard Shinigami Shihakushō minus the sleeves (He found them to get in the way of fighting), He also worse a long red scarf around his neck that reached the back fo his knees. After leaving the Soul Society he changed his outfit, keeping the Shihakushō but changing the scarf for a sand coloured mantle (similar to the Tentōken (天踏絢, Heaven-Stepping Adornment) without the flying enhanctment). He also wears a mask around the lower half of his face to stop any sand in Hueco Mundo to protect his airwaves while resting or watching hollows and Arrancar. 'Personality' Due to his past Zero has become cold to others, but before this happened he was freindly and cheerful always looking for someone to talk to even if they were outside the Seiretei. He especially liked talking to a young boy named Ishida who would sit and listen to the stories of his fights against the hollows and his adventures in the human world. He also has a very unique outlook on life, beleiving in the worlds are made of Order and Chaos and they maintain a delicate balance to allow reality to exsist. Thie belief also seems to manifest in his Zanpakutō's abilities. During his time in the human world he has researched human religions and he has picked up the religion Shintoism. While not a hardcore follower of the reiligion he does pray to certain gods like Hachiman, Amaterasu and Sunsanoo often praying to them for fortune is his adventures and fights. 'History' Zero was once a strong member of the Gotei 13 reaching 3rd seat in division 13 and 4th seat in Division 2, but it all changed when he was framed for the attempted assasination of a member of the royal family and was forced to flee but was confronted by two captains Junshiro Miyanachi and Idate Mishanaki who told him they know he is innocent and will help him how ever they can. After learning that he left the Soul Society and hid in Hueco Mundo knowing the others would not follow him there in large numbers. He also sometimes ventures back into the Soul Society to get any intel his allies have gained, or spends time in the Human world to deal with any hollows. 'Plot' 'Equipment' *'Hidden Baldes:' Zero has a pair of hidden blades on his bracers which can be extending and retracted via channeling spiritual energy into them. They're handy for sneak attacks where a sword would be too tacticaly unsound. (They also make handy lock picks aswell) *'Special Gigai: '''Zero's Gigai is unique it masks his spiritual power to the point it only seems like he's a normal human with large levels of spiritual energy. But thats not why it's special when ever he is not in it it takes the form of a maniquin which he stores in his little warehouse hideout just outside Karakura Town. 'Powers & Abilities' '''Immense Spiritual Pressure:' Zero has always had incredibly high spritual pressure and was known well for it. It gave him his nickname The White Demon as many said only a demon would have power like that. His Sptitual pressure is equal to captains but never attempted to take that position as he felt he wasn't a worthy canditate for the role prefering to stay where he was. Also due to being a Vizard he has a Dual-type of Spiritual Power; Hollow and Shinigami. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zero's Talent in Swordsmanship is amazing espeically with his dual bladed Zanpakutō Ryuuken. During training sessions Zero would take on atleast 10 opponants and not one would land a decent blow on him. His style of swordsmanship is a personal creation known as The Art of Balance based on the concept that Chaos and Order it combines Zanjutsu with Iaido, Battojutsu, Chinese sword styles and a sword style of his own design giving the style excelent attack and defence capabilities. He also has a wide range of special techniques here are afew of his more comman techniques used: *'Shinken: Nadegiri '(Divine Sword: Killing Stroke): This move is similar to the Hitotsume: Nadegiri but is actually a series of high speed cuts too fast to be seen and only the final most devestating strike is seen as the strike needs to build up some extra strength for the swing. *'Yami no Ken '(Sword of Darkness): This move uses Zero's incrediblle speed and his amazing talents for assassination to literally strike from the darkness, darting from shadow to shadow to land each blow. (This technique is only effective if there are shadows in the area so it is comman for Zero to use his Shikai's Yurase to create the darkness required for the technique to be effective). *'Ryuu no Kiba' (Fang of the Dragon): A simple stab at a vital organ but is preformed with immense speed allowing the kinetic energy from the technique to cause maximum damage. Enhanced Strength: Zero's strength is also impressive able to send large opponants flying with one punch or kick or throw several shinigami off his back without much effort. Even when in his Gigai he is incredibly strong able to paralize an attacker with his pinky finger pressed on their neck. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: His speed is also impressive even with out Shunpo he is able to out move most enemies with varying degrees of ease. Enhanced Agility: '''Zero's agility is amazing able to leap around the battle field without losing any combat potentual, keeping his opponant guessing where the next strike will come from as they watch him leap around them avoiding any attacks they launch. '''Immense Durability: Zero's durability is unbeleiveable mostly due to his near limitless willpower he can shrug off most attacks and fight through the damage he may endure. Master Hand to Hand combatant: During Zero's time in the 2nd Division he became a talented unarmed fighter and during the time he has spent in the human world and mastering various human fighting styles his unarmed fighting skills have increased 100 fold. Along side his Shinigami fighting Style, Zero has mastered Chinese martial arts from the spirit of a Chinese martial arts master who he came across and protected from Hollows for years, Tae-Kwon-Do which he learnt while in a Gigai gaining a black belt and getting various medals, Karate which he learnt from a old man he met in a market place, Capoeria which he learnt from a man named Pedro Calvera mastering the art just before Pedro was killed by a group of Hollows and several other fighting style which he has combined to compliment his sword style. He also knows many more from various trips too and from Heuco Mundo and the Human World. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch that can send enemies flying great distances. When Zero uses this in his Bankai he sends a pulse of spiritual power into his fist releasing it on contact to give it alittle more knockback. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch. Zero will do the same as he does with Ikkotsu when in bankai but at two points on the opponants body either sending them flying or destroying them outright. Shunpo Expert: Despite not being as fast as a captain he is incredably talented in the art of shunpo able to move at blinding speeds landed several blows before most opponants can act. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Kidō Expert:' Zero can use Kido very well despite not liking to use it, he can use spells 1 to 12 in Bakudō and spells 1 to 33 in Hadō. Despite having a dislike for using Kido his favirote spell is Shakkahō. Master Assassin: Being part of the 2nd Division Zero was trained how to be an assassin and showed a natural talent for it becoming what is considered a master before even becoming a seated officer. Master Strategist and Tactician: Zero has always had a keen tactical mind able to figure out nearly a hundred tactics in moments, one example is during his escape for the Soul Society he used various traps and decoys to escape. Advanced Grow Rate: One unique factor about Zero's abilties is his very advanced groth rate able to absorb the infomation he needs to progress his talents. Reiatsu Masking: While he cannot completely hide his spiritual pressure Zero can mask it enough to make stealth alot easier. Only those with a high degree of stealth training or Reiatsu sensing abilities cna find him with ease. Unspecified Dimentional Travel: To get to and from Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society or the Human World Zero uses an unknown way. To open this bridge between worlds he charges some spiritual energy around his hand clsoes his eyes and touches the air opening a large metal gate with a bridge on the other side he then travels to his destination. Genius Mind: Despite his anti-social and sometiems punkish attitude Zero can deduce his opponants strengths and weaknesses before the fight has begun (most of the time). As well as figure out plans to counter they're said strengths and weaknesses when needed. Zanpakutō Ryuuken '''(Lit. Dragon Fist) is Zero's Zanpakutō in it's sealed state it appears to be twin katana both mounted at his left side. One of the swords has black rectangle guard, handle and sheath and the other one has a white rectangle guard, handle and sheath. ''Shikai: '''It's release command is "Let dragons rise and demons fall" In it's Shikai state Ryuuken stays the same two katana but the guards become a black and white dragon head respectivly and Zero himself is coated in a lightweight looking armour focused around his forarms, chest and shins. While stating the release command Zero doesn't take any stance or special pose he just holds the swords in any way he feels comfortable at the time and says the release command followed by his Zanpakutō's name causing the blades to shine brightly as the armour appears on his body. '''Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of Ryuuken in this form is it's ability to maniuplate the energies of Chaos and Order, Order governing Defence and illusion magic and Chaos governing Offence and destruction magic. *'Bunshin': This ability allows Zero to make several solid copies of himself. each copy has all his abilities and telents but they are at only half-strength. when activated Zero holds his white sword to his face and says the name of the ability which will cause up to 6 copies to walk out of his body and follow him into combat or provide a needed distraction. *'Zangetsu': This move is used by the black blade activated the same way as Bunshin, Zero will then slash at his opponant sending a wave of spirtual energy at them when making contact it will push the target away from Zero before exploding. *'Kuroi Tsume': This move uses both swords in a dual effect attack first it creates the illusion that the attack has missed when in reality is has stuck the opponant on a point of Zero's choosing. This move is very hard to use however despite Zero mastering his Zanpakutō. Only those with Illusion based Zanpakutō can resist this attack's illusion's aspect. *'Yurase': This technique is the main defensive ability used by the blade creating a wall of earth to rise up infront of Zero to deflect any attacks. The attack is activated by stating it's name then striking the ground with the White blade and depending on the angle of the strike will effect the angle of the wall. *'Hachiman:' This power is proberly his most devastating attack yet. by stabbing his black blade into the ground charging it with spiritual energy he prepares a awesome attack. To activate it he says the name stabs the sword in the ground and charges it up, then he taps it with the white blade with makes a ringing noise then he suddenly removes the black blade from the ground and a massive spinning saw-blade of pure energy charges at the target either cutting them in two or blowing up in their face and cutting them up. Bankai: Tensa Ryuuken (Heavenly Chain Dragon Fist) In this form the armor from Ryuuken's shikai appears and his swords meld with the guantlets and the sheaths meld with the shinguards and a semi-trasparent scarf appears wrapping around his bicep and forming an arc over his head. Also Zero's hair grows in length reaching down to his waist and he gains a long coat over his armor. Also his hakama changes to look more like the 2nd division uniforms, with his shinguards closing off the bottom. To release Tensa Ryuuken Zero sheaths his blades and takes them from his belt and back then crosses the hilts over while holding the sheaths then says "Bankai, Tensa Ryuuken!" then the swords and sheaths glow brightly and become the Bankai. Power Augmentation: 'Tensa Ryuuken's power is so focused it causes Zero's already powerful abilities to double in strength. Boosting his strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability and Kido to beyond their normal limits when using his Shikai or sealed Zanpakutō. *'Hyper-Speed Combat: Due to the focused power Zero's speed is increased to such great length he can create tempory after-images of himself confusing his opponats and opening them up for a strike. Even when the after-images do not appear he moves so fast he actually vanishes from sight even if the opponant has atuned their eyes and senses to keep up with fast moving opponents themselves. *'Augmented Strength:' When activating his Bankai Zero's strength is doubled allowing him to send enemies flying even further than before. *'Augmented Durability:' While in his Bankai state Zero's durability is increased to the point where he can take some of the deadilest Kido spells with little damage (His Bankai actually generates an 'anti-kido' shield that will block a certain number of hits from the said kido or cero depending on the strength of the attack). *'Augmented Reflexes:' Zero's Banaki also increases his reflexes allowing him to dodge attacks from a full 360 degree assualt. *'Augmented Agility: '''When using Bankai his agility is equally increased, making him more of an unpredictable fighter. *'Enhanced Spritual Power:' Zero's Bankai also focus' his Spritual power to make it even stronger and denser than before. *'Enhanced Copies': Like his Shikai his Bankai can create copies of himself but this time they are 25% weaker than he is in his current state. But last for a limited time only. *'Enhanced Zangetsu:' While is his Bankai form his Zangetsu attack is enhanced as well as being able to be fired from his arms and legs. *'Enhanced Kuroi Tsume': The effect of Kuro Tsume remains the same but is greatly enhanced to the point where he can use it on multiple opponants via a wide area effect attack. It is still jsut as hard to use though. *'Enhanced Yurase': The Yurase technique is greatly enhanced allowing Zero to create a 360 degree dome of defense able to stop most attacks and allow him the time needed to plan the next move he'll make. It is used the same way as the Shikai version fo the attack but instead of using the blade Zero will use his fists or feet to create the dome jsut by punching of kicking the ground. *'Enhanced Hachiman:' Effectivly the same as before but Zero uses his fist to charge it up then flicks the gauntlet and draws his hand away sending an even bigger and mroe pwoerful attack to his opponant, but due to the increase in pwoer the attack is slightly slower than before. *'Namikaze:' THis attack is a very powerful technique unique only to Zero's Bankai. It allows Zero to be able to lauch a 'wave' of wind and spiritual power at their opponant, the wind aspect allows for a cutting effect hitting the target with hundreds of invisible blades while the spitirual 'wave' causes a concussive effect sending the target flying back. The power can effect a 90 degree cone infront of Zero causing large amounts of damage to any one withing that area of effect. *'Enhanced Bakai Duration:' Due to Tensa Ryuuken being focused unlike other Bankai it last alot longer than others do, allowing him to outfight captains when it comes down to a Bankai duel. *'Spritual Energy Constructs:' An unique ability of his Bankai is to create various weapons from Spiritual energy. The weapons can range form Push Daggers to Swords of various sizes and shapes, there is actually no limit to what weapon he make manifest from this power. Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask:' Zero's Hollow Mask looks like a Classic Oni mask with a large dark red X in the middle of the face starting at the base of his horns crossing the bridge of his nose down to his chin, it also has a smaller x inbetween the horns. *'Power Augmentation': When wearing his mask his powers are paired with his hollow powers and further increasing certain aspects of his shinigami powers. : Augmented Zangetsu:When wearing his mask the area, speed, concetration and power of his Zangetsu attack is increased to the point if could destroy a large area in one blast. : Enhanced Spiritual Power: When wearing the mask Zero's spiritual power becomes denser and in a sense darker than normal, giving a feeling to those near by a incredebly strong monster is near by. : Cero: While the mask is on Zero can Cero like any other Hollow, Arrancar or Vizard as well as use it unlike other Cero user he can fire it by using kicks such as roundhouses, Axe kicks, Sweeps and Rising kicks as well as long sweep punches to create a Cero Blade. : Mask Regeneration: Zero can regeneration small amounts of damage on his mask. Such as a small missing area of the mask or cracks. : Shockwaves: Due to the volume of his spiritual power Zero is able to launch shockwaves of spiritual power at his foes. these shockwaves cause immense damage to the surrounding area leaving large creaters and destroyed structures if any are within the area of use. : Enhanced Mask Duration: Zero's mask also seems to last longer than most Vizard's the longest he has fought with his mask on has been 10 minutes, 'Relationships' 'Trivia' *Zero has a slight addiction to Ramen and Onion Rings (he somtimes puts Onion Rings into his Ramen) *His theme songs are Pulse by Mad Capsule Markets for battles, Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch for long trips or when he's thinking of his past and Death before Dishonor by Five Finger Death Punch as a personal theme. *Has developed a taste for Human music specificly Heavy Metal and Rock. *Favirote animals are Tigers and Wolves. 'Quotes' (To a group of ugly Arrancar) "Is it just me of have Arrancar have gotten uglier in the past 50 years?" (To an unknown contact in the Seireitei) "I'll see what i can do with this new intel....dunno what yet....but i'll think of something.." (To his Zanpakutō spirit) "Ya know you two could shut up and let me think! Ya know? Instead of shouting in my ear while i'm trying to think!!" (To the Captain of the 3rd Division) "Oh come on! you know i'd never betray the Soul Society....and yet you still attack me?!...talk about gratitude, what an idiot...." 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Vizard Category:Fanon Character Category:Male